


Riposo

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 06:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Tornare ad essere Ben Solo non è affatto semplice.





	Riposo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Resting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665639) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Scritta per l'evento di giugno 2019 di We are out of prompt
> 
> Tema: stelle cadenti, sudore

# Riposo

Ognuna di quelle stelle cadenti potrebbe essere una vita spezzata.

La cenere si è posata, gli edifici ricostruiti, i pianeti mantengono il loro moto perenne.

In pochi conoscono la verità su di lui. E quei pochi hanno smesso da tempo di guardarlo con odio, anche se si tengono alla larga. A Ben Solo va benissimo così. Se potesse, limiterebbe le interazioni al minimo. Non si tratta della sua coscienza. Anche quella tace, discreta e addormentata.

Ma è difficile ricordare le regole. È difficile tornare ad essere qualcuno che aveva profondamente sepolto in se stesso. Gli sembra di recitare una parte su un immenso palcoscenico. Non gli è chiaro quale genere di persona sia diventato.

L’unica che sembra vederci chiaro è sempre lei. Lei che è più forte di quanto lui sia mai stato. Lei che non è mai stata spezzata. Ancora adesso non sa se a placarlo sia quella luce mistica che sembra irraggiarsi dalla sua anima o quel velo di sudore sottile che copre la sua pelle morbida. Non importa, perché Rey gli concede entrambi, permettendogli di aggrapparsi a lei quando il suo equilibrio vacilla. Poi gli sussurra “Dormi” e il suo sonno si fa calmo e privo di sogni.


End file.
